An I/O memory management unit (IOMMU) stores peripheral page requests (PPRs) from peripherals in a PPR log. When a large number of peripherals generates PPRs, overflow of the PPR log becomes a risk. Overflow of the PPR log causes PPRs to be dropped, resulting in a loss of system state that can make the system unstable. Also, pausing I/O activity to avoid overflow will degrade system performance and may cause system failure.